Let's Fly and Fight! (episode) / Transcript
(The theme song plays, after that, it cuts to an extreme close-up of a happy [[Emily Heartman|'Emily Heartman']]'s face, [[It's Complete!|'It's Complete!]] plays in the background)'' Emily Heartman: Oh my goodness... (cut to her perspective of [[Ulysses Phillips|'Ulysses Phillips]], [[Tiffany Herington|'Tiffany Herington']], and [[Matthew Nelise|'Matthew Nelise']]) We did it! We completed a quartet! A quartet... of us! Me, ''(points to Ulysses) ''you, ''(points to Tiffany) ''you, ''(points to Matthew) ''and you! We. Did. IT!!! ''(twirls around) Matthew Nelise: Actually, I'm joinin' in! (he twirls with Emily) (Ulysses and Tiffany sigh, cut to the quartet walking to The Heartman Household) Emily Heartman: Okay, everyone, this is my home! (After this, a girl runs to the quartet, they look at her) Girl: Hi, Emily! Emily Heartman: Oh, hi, [[Stephanie|'Stephanie']]! Stephanie: Hey, who are the other three? Emily Heartman: Oh, that's Ulysses, Tiffany, and Matthew! Stephanie: Hi! Matthew Nelise: Hey! Steph! Ulysses Phillips: Hi. Tiffany Herington: What... YOU'VE MET HER BEFORE?! Emily Heartman: Yes, I did, she was my classmate! Stephanie: So, how are you doing? Emily Heartman: Would you like to come with us? Stephanie: Sure!! Emily Heartman: Okay, come on! (They go inside the house) Emily Heartman: So, what do you want to do, Steph? Stephanie: I'd love to watch TV! Emily Heartman: Okay, everyone, we're watching TV! \ Matthew Nelise: Oh boy, I love TV! (runs down the stairs) Emily Heartman: What do you want to watch? Mysterious Places? The one with twins having to spend the summer with their great grandfather? Space Travelers? The one with Wally and Rebecca traveling in space? Stella vs. Monsters? The one with a magical girl and her best friend Michael? Matthew Nelise: I'd watch that Space Travelers one! Emiyl Heartman: Actually, we're gonna watch Stella vs. Monsters! Stella Magica: Hey! Loki! Loki: Huh? Stella: Watch out for this! ''(she uses her wand to defeat Loki)'' Michael: Great job, Stella! ''' '''Stella: Glad for that, Michael! (Emily Heartman changes the show) Samuel: Hey, Sam! Samantha: What? Samuel: I found it! Samantha: What is it? Samuel: It says right here, that we need a magical key to the treasure! Samantha: A magical... key...? Samuel: Yes, a magical key! Now let's get out of here before we're dead! (Matthew Nelise decides to change the channel) Wally: Rebecca, should we do it? Rebecca: No! Wally! This isn't a great idea... Wally: Oh come on, this is-''' '''Skele-Man: ROOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRR!!!!!!!!! Rebecca: Yeah, we should get out of here, in no time! (They run away from Skele-Man) ([[Katherine's Theme|'Katherine's Theme']] plays in the background, they hear [[Katherine Malanson|'Katherine']]'s ship above the house) Emily Heartman: Oh my goodness, it's her! Stephanie: It's who? Emily Heartman: I'll show you! (Transition to show them running to Katherine's ship) Emily Heartman: It's... (Katherine walks out of her ship) Emily Heartman: Katherine... Malanson! Stephanie: Well, it's time to back away! (The quartet bring out heir phones and pearls, the quartet are ready to transforms) ([[Flying Quartet Transform!|'Flying Quartet Transform!]] plays in the background, we see a split-screen o Emily, Ulysses, Tiffany, and Matthew)'' Emily Heartman, Ulysses Phillips, Tiffany Herington, and Matthew Nelise: Flying quartet transform! (Transformation sequence, after the sequence, they pose in a background with 4 colored stripes, they are in their colors, from left to right: blue (Tiffany), white (Emily), red (Ulysses), brown (Matthew)) The Angel Princess: Okay, everyone! We'll just have to fight a bunch of [[Fangels|'''Fangels]]! Katherine Malanson: I don't think so. (points to Stephanie) ''you are an idiotic girl, ''(points to Matthew) ''you are a dumb boy, ''(points to Tiffany) ''you are an ugly lady, ''(points to Ulysses) ''you are a scaredy cat, ''(points to Emily) ''and worst of all, you... you are an UGLY. STUPID. IDIOTIC. SPOILED. LADY!!!!!!!!!! ''([[Emily's Melancholy|'Emily's Melancholy']], plays in the background) The Angel Princess: No... it can't be... (her eyes start to tear) ''I have the worst... NICKNAME EVER! ''(she bursts into tears and hugs Ulysses) The Demon Prince: It's okay, Emily, you will be fine. The Bird Princess: Oh, wait, don't watch this, viewers! The Eagle Prince: You have to stop, Tiffany, the viewers need to watch us! If they love the show, they watch new episodes every Saturday! The Bird Princess: Every Satur...day? The Angel Princess: Yes, Tiffany, yes. I'm ready, to take down, some Fangels. Katherine Malanson: (imitates Emily) ''Oh, yes! I'm ready to take down some Fangels! ''(normal) ''Oh well, ''(singsong) ''here they come! ''([[Time to Fight Some Fangels!|'Time to Fight Some Fangels!]] plays in the background)'' (The Fangels march to the quartet, Emily punches and kicks a Fangel, so does Matthew, Ulysses uses his Dark Beam to blast the Fangels. Tiffany uses her Feather Blast to blast the Fangels) The Angel Princess: What should we do? (Fade to white, they are in a sky-like background, they get ready to attack, [[Quarttack!|'Quarttack!]] plays in the background)'' The Angel Princess: Ready to attack, guys? The Demon Prince, The Bird Princess, and The Eagle Prince: Yeah! The Angel Princess: Then. Let's. DO THIS! (They put their hands in front) The Angel Princess, The Demon Prince, The Bird Princess, and The Eagle Prince: [[Royal Quarttack|'Royal Quarttack']]! (Beams come out from the circles and purify the Fangels) Katherine Malanson: Unfair... I'LL BEAT YOU NEXT TIME! (She leaves in her ship) Emily Heartman: Well, that was a close call! (Stephanie is seen jumping) Stephanie: Can I have your autograph? Emily Heartman: Why, sure! (Stephanie signs it) Emily Heartman: Why, thank you for letting us know! Stephanie: You're welcome! Emily Heartman: Have a nice day! Stephanie: You too! Emily Heartman: So, should we get back? Ulysses Phillips: Sure! (They go back to Emily's home, the ending credits theme plays) Category:Let's Fly and Fight! Category:Let's Fly and Fight! Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Nana Nakahara Category:Nana Nakahara's Transcripts Category:Transcripts complete